


One For Each

by Taua



Series: Tumbrl Inspiration [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desease not pictured adequatly, Mental Health Issues, Other, Triggers, multiple personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: In a world where soulmates get the same symbol in the same place you were always fearful. Since having more than one personality you weren’t sure how this would work …. until your therapist noticed that your soulmate mark changes with your different personalities. Each one has a different mark.INFO: While I usually research deseases so to picture them as realistic as possible, I did not for this work so to fill the prompt.
Series: Tumbrl Inspiration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	One For Each

“Mr. Nomura?”

Upon hearing his name Ventus jerked his head up. He had been staring down at his folded hands most of the time, tipped his fingertips together before flinching them back again. A nervous habit he developed over the years spent in waiting rooms.

Ventus drew in a steadying breath before he rose from the chair, mindful to not look anyone in the eye. It was weird to do people-watching when he waited for his next appointment. They all had their problems and issues they came to see Dr. Eraqus for, but making acquaintances in such an environment had always, always backfired on Ventus sooner or later. Everyone was better off if they kept to themselves, or at least when Ventus did. He knew, for a fact, that when  _he_ was in charge he lashed out to the poor people and caused several problems for the kind ladies working the counter. Since it got particularly nasty they started making a few tests whenever he announced his arrival, ways to figure out if they were talking to Ventus or  _him_ , just to decide if it was alright leaving him with the others or if they should keep him on a chair nearby.

By now it turned easier to walk out and socialize for Ventus... however he was still so very reserved around people, for a week even around familiar ones. 

The feeling of nervousness was swelling up, his insecurities turning stronger – and he felt the familiar pull in his heart and mind, how the skin tickled when his psyche tried to coax him out of the situation. 

_ No. It's fine. I'm fine. We're fine.  _

Ventus repeated the mantra in his head, over and over, until the tickling stopped. He was so focused he barely noticed himself walking down the long corridor to Dr. Eraqus' office until he stood right in front of him, his large frame towering over his short body. 

“Hello, Mr. Nomura,” he greeted but didn't stretch out his hand. Instead he made room and waved toward the door, inviting Ventus in. 

He took a seat while Dr. Eraqus closed the door, blocking out everyone and everything. “Who am I talking to today?” he asked as he headed over to his desk to pick up his tablet before he made himself comfortable in the plush chair opposite of Ventus'. 

“It's Ven,” Ventus replied, a little more relaxed than before. Dr. Eraqus gave him a feeling of safety and comfort he never experienced before, unlike with the countless specialists his guardians dragged him to in the past. The four years they had been working together Ventus had made more progress than the entire decade of treatment before and for the first time in his life he felt like, one day, he and _him_ could finally come to terms and coexist without hurt. 

Dr. Eraqus flashed him a sincere smile. “Hello, Ven. Nice to see you.” 

“Same here,” Ventus smiled back as he sunk back into the comfortable chair. 

“I see you changed a little,” Dr. Eraqus commented as he wrote something into his tablet. Subconsciously Ventus reached up and rubbed a bit of his own hair between his fingertips. “Did you decide to dye your hair black or was Vanitas in charge?” 

Ventus couldn't help the bashful grin from curling over his lips. “It was my idea. I thought that Vani might feel a bit more comfortable in our own skin then, especially if we switch unexpectedly.” He watched as Dr. Eraqus wrote down a little more. “There has been no hair-wax on the grocery list since then, so I think he likes it. And he hasn't shaved our hair off neither, which I take as another good sign.” 

“Good to see that Vanitas has been warming up to you. You know that is essential for you two to get better. However...” He paused there, his gentle, brown eyes shining with intuition and intelligence as he studied Ventus closely. “How do _you_ feel about it, Ven? Usually changing your appearance has been a great trigger for stress. Helping Vanitas doesn't mean you should be the one hurting in return.” 

Sighing Ventus lowered his head, worrying his bottom lip for a moment. “I did feel a bit nervous about it... but it's just hair. It's not like people treat me differently as a raven as they did when I was blond.” He sighed again, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “It was a little worse around familiar faces. Some of my friends asked why I did it, Aqua and Terra got angry since they thought that Vani did it on purpose to unsettle me, so... so we...” 

“You have been switching places around them,” Dr. Eraqus gently supplied and Ventus nodded. “I hope you understand that even if you switch more often and unexpectedly, it doesn't mean your mutual progress has been nullified. Everyone has their good and bad days and I'm certain Vanitas, by now, understands that your friends are simply worried if _both of you_ are okay when you change so drastically.” 

Ventus was so hopeful he leaned a little further out of his chair with big eyes. “You think so, doctor?” 

Dr. Eraqus gave a short nod. “That's my guess for now. I'll ask him personally when I see him again, or if you feel comfortable you can write it down into your journal and see if he answers you.” For a moment he folded his hands in his lap, right on top of the tablet. “How are your experiences with it, by the way? Do you feel like it's helping you two understand each other better?” 

“Well...” With another sigh Ventus leaned back, his eyes wandering off to the odd key-statue Dr. Eraqus had on his desk. “Usually Vani uses it to... insult me. Especially when we switch unexpectedly. He complains how I'm acting like a bitch and should finally grow some balls. And...” 

Suddenly the pull became stronger again as fear crawled up Ventus' spine, his hands starting to tremble as he recalled the words he read in the journal, written so sharp and violently the pen imprinted on the following pages as well. Unaware of it he curled briefly together on the chair, his knees drawing in while he desperately repeated the mantra in his head. 

“Continue when you're comfortable,” Dr. Eraqus said after a brief pause, but Ventus was too far in the circle already, too lost in his anxiety to make it out, and then- 

Suddenly he slumped together with a gasp. 

“Ven?” Dr. Eraqus called out, his voice the slightest bit distressed. 

“Guess again.” 

Slowly Ventus stretched again, his shoulders pulled back and squared as he crossed his legs. One of his arms was on the armrest and supported his head as he leaned on it, his blue eyes sharp and mouth a straight line as he glared at Eraqus. 

“Hello, Vanitas,” he greeted with renewed calmness. 

“What did you say that scared him off _this time_?” Vanitas asked, the melody of the voice a contrast to Ventus like night and day. Where Ventus was insecure and low Vanitas was snarky and demanding, an attitude he developed in answer to the traumas and abuse they suffered in the past. 

But instead of telling right away – as if the old man would make it  _that_ easy for him – Eraqus merely returned, “What do you think, Vanitas? I'm curious about your guess.” 

Vanitas gave a shrug before his lips pulled into a sneer. “Probably he told you about Sassy-cheeks and Giant-dork instantly jumping into accusations when he showed them what he did to our hair.” He ran a hand through the black bangs with a chuckle. “Those two have no sense for style whatsover. Black is  _hot_ . I'll have to do the eyebrows though since Venty forgot about those.” 

“We spoke about them a little,” Eraqus replied and wrote something in his stupid tablet of his. “But we were actually talking about your journal. He mentioned you use it mostly for insults?” 

“I'd rather say I'm breaking the truth to him rather frankly.” Vanitas waved his hand dismissively before his arm fell onto the rest. 

“He was actually still pretty collected when he said that,” Eraqus remarked as his brown eyes locked with Vanitas'. He had that annoying, scrutinizing gleam in them again, a look that reached deeper than the anyone else's. “Have you left him a particularly unsettling message perhaps?” 

Oh. Now Vanitas recalled something that likely pulled Ventus' trigger. 

Cackling he replied, “Ah. He must have been referring to the little  _threat_ I wrote for him.” 

Eraqus arched an eyebrow at him. And just to spook him – he hadn't made the old man grimace in quite a while – Vanitas popped his lips and added, “I said if he didn't grow some balls soon, I'd do something horrible to our soulmate.” He cackled again, brassier than before, even went as far as to throw his head back. 

“I thought you two haven't met them yet?” Eraqus asked in return, much too calm for Vanitas' taste. 

Still he gave merely a shrug. “We'll find them soon enough,” he replied, his eyes wandering down to his arm. Ever so slightly he turned his wrist a little and looked at the symbol there, the gear which was severed in half and slightly pushed apart. 

Eraqus hummed audibly to himself. “It's curious though. You said 'our' soulmate.” 

“Of course. There's only one mark, so there has to be one,” Vanitas snarled, his eyes narrowing a little more when he turned his wrist down again. 

Then, suddenly, Eraqus looked up with a soft smile that made the hairs on Vanitas' neck stand on end. “Yes, I confirm there is only ever one mark on you,” he began, his focus shifting a little so he kept it completely on Vanitas, as if he expected an especially intense response before he added, “But it changes.” 

Against his better judgment – as he noticed the intense stare, Vanitas made the decision to keep absolutely still – he flinched and furrowed his eyes in disbelief. 

“Depending on who of you is in charge,” Eraqus explained, calm as ever, “It changes. Ven's star is on the outside of his lower arm while yours is on the wrist. I assume his sign is on a more visible spot since he is very introverted while you have less issues approaching people but detest others closing in on you.” 

“Are you saying,” Vanitas murmured, his mouth suddenly dry and shoulders shaking, “That... we both have one?” 

“Is yours not a star-shape?” Eraqus asked with an arch of his brow. Vanitas shook his head weakly and, unaware of it, turned his arm so his wrist was up and briefly held it out. 

He didn't know why he let Eraqus examine his mark, but he didn't flinch back as he leaned forward and took it in with his dark eyes before he gave a nod. “As far as I can tell, your marks are very different. If you don't believe me, you can always take a picture and leave Ven a note to do the same.” 

“This is ridiculous,” Vanitas mouthed, barely loud enough to be heard. 

“There have been cases where people have two symbols. So maybe you are right about having one soulma-” 

“That's impossible!” Vanitas yelled and cut Eraqus off. He jumped up from his chair, his lower arms shaking at how much his muscles tensed. “Why do he and I have different marks?! Why do I even _have_ one?!” 

While the sudden motion made Eraqus flinch on his chair, he seemed to relax just a little as he studied Vanitas. “Why would you not have a symbol, Vanitas?” he asked, his voice back to the gentle, warm tone that made Vanitas want to throw up. 

He crossed his arms before his chest, so tightly it turned a little harder to breathe. “I was split from Ventus when his little heart couldn't take the abuse anymore. I'm nothing but a scapegoat that takes the blows for him when things turn ugly or busts his ass out of trouble. Me having a symbol, that's just...” Vanitas trailed off as tears stung behind his eyes, so he gave a huff and fell back into his chair. 

He was just an abomination born from Ventus' own weaknesses. For as long as he could remember he had just been there to take whatever pain was thrown at him, ended up bruised and abused by countless people while fucking Venty got to enjoy all the nice things and experiences. And once Vanitas started making demands or fighting against the agony, they only fed Ventus numerous pills in an attempt to keep him still and numb him down. 

To have a soulmate... that would mean out there someone was waiting for him, someone who was meant to be by his side. 

Someone meant _to_ _be_ _with_ _Vanitas_, who was nothing but an invader in a body that wasn't his. 

That was... too good to be true...

Trembling Vanitas lowered his head, his arms slinging tighter around his body as his insides twitched and turned with a strange warmth.

“Vanitas?” Dr. Eraqus called out, catching his attention. 

“Hu?” 

Something ran down his cheek and he reached up, sensing wetness against his fingertips. Confused he lowered his hand and stared at the clear liquid, eyebrows drawn together. “Doctor, why am I crying...?” he asked with a low voice. 

Dr. Eraqus arched his eyebrows so high they nearly met with his hairline. “Ven, is this you?” 

“Uhm... yes?” Ventus replied, still confused about the weird tension in the air and the tears in his eyes. Slowly his mind pieced together what he saw – and he gasped as a thought hit him. “Oh no, is Vani alright?! He was in charge, wasn't he? I think these are his tears and not mine.” 

Oddly enough a pleased smile curled over Dr. Eraqus' lips as he wrote something away on his tablet. “Don't worry, Ven. I assume Vanitas was a little... overwhelmed by something he realized. But it was good, so I'm sure he just needs a while to stomach it.” 

“Oh... okay. If you say so, doctor.” A little unsure still Ventus leaned back on the chair and wiped the tears away, surprised when more were coming although he didn't feel sad. Usually he'd sense small remainders of Vanitas' emotions when they switched so quickly, but he had hardly ever cried before. But he trusted Dr. Eraqus enough to shrug it just off if he suggested so. 

Once Dr. Eraqus finished writing in his tablet, he looked up with a warm smile on his lips. “Okay, Ven. I'd like to talk with you about soulmate-symbols now...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> More stress writing ahahahahahaha y.y 
> 
> Read the prompt and thought, oooh this should be fun. Although it would have fit much better for Sora and his heart-hotel, but I wanted to write a short and quick piece and not yet another multichap. Hence it fell to Ventus and Vanitas. 
> 
> As mentioned a few times already, I didn't do my research for this work. I have some issues myself and see both a psychologist as well as a therapist for them, so while I'm familiar with the process and environment, multiple personality is completely new to me. Back in the years I read a book about it, but that's years back and I have no idea how many liberties the author took. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little piece. Also I made a series where I dump all the tumbrl stuff ^.^
> 
> regards,  
-T


End file.
